In recent years, progress is being made in research and development of diverse functional elements which involve the use of an organic semiconductor. One typical example of a functional element is an organic EL element. An organic EL element is a current-driven light emitter, and commonly has a pair of electrodes, namely an anode and a cathode, and functional layers layered between the pair of electrodes. The functional layers include a light-emitting layer composed of an organic material. Upon application of voltage across the pair of electrodes, holes injected from the anode to the functional layers recombine with electrons injected from the cathode to the functional layers. The recombination causes the phenomenon of electroluminescence, which involves emission of light. Being self-luminescent, an organic EL element is highly visible. In addition, being completely solid, an organic EL element has excellent impact resistance. Owing to these advantages, more attention is being given to the applications of organic EL elements as a light emitter or a light source for various display apparatuses.
To cause an organic EL element to emit light at high intensity, efficient injection of carriers (i.e., holes and electrons) from the electrodes to the functional layers is important. Generally, the provision of injection layers between each of the electrodes and a functional layer is effective in facilitating efficient injection of carriers. This is because an injection layer serves to lower the energy barrier to be overcome in the injection of carriers. An injection layer disposed between a functional layer and the anode is a hole-injection layer composed of an organic material, such as copper phthalocyanine or PEDOT (conductive polymer), or of a metal oxide, such as molybdenum oxide or tungsten oxide. An injection layer disposed between a functional layer and the cathode is an electron injection layer composed of an organic material, such as metal complex or oxadiazole, or of a metal, such as barium.
It has been reported that organic EL elements having a hole injection layer composed of a metal oxide, such as molybdenum oxide or tungsten oxide, exhibit improved hole injection efficiency and longevity (see Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 1). It is further reported that the improvement achieved is relevant to the energy level resulting from structures similar to oxygen vacancies of metal oxide on the surface the hole injection layer (see Non-Patent Literature 2).